


The Children Of Marinette Drake

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 7 Time Travel, F/M, Meeting the kids, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 7 Time Travel"You know," the teenage boy started, "When mom said you didn't like each other at this age, we weren't sure how true that was."Tim glared at the boy, Oliver. He was a spitting image of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, obviously his future mother and according to the kids and a DNA test, Tim was the father.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (future implied)
Series: Timari January 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	The Children Of Marinette Drake

"You know," the teenage boy started, "When mom said you didn't like each other at this age, we weren't sure how true that was." 

Tim glared at the boy, Oliver. He was a spitting image of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, obviously his future mother and according to the kids and a DNA test, Tim was the father. 

Marinette was in Paris, thank whatever deity was out there, and wouldn't be returning to Gotham for three months. 

"I still don't understand, Marinette is just… Ugh. I can't even describe it." 

The girl, Hera, looked at him unimpressed, "Surely, you don't need your future children to teach you how babies are made." 

"Agh. I don't even like her, let alone have a crush on her. How can I have four kids with her?!" 

"Six." 

Tim paled, "What?" 

"Mom's pregnant," the seventeen year old responded, "With twins. Or she will be." 

Meanwhile, during Tim's existential crisis in front of his two oldest, the youngest two were playing with their Uncle Dick and Uncle Damian. 

"I bet you can't catch me, Charlie!" 

The ten year old pouted, "No fair! You can't hang off the chandelier and expect me to catch you!" 

"Can I touch your sword?" 

"No." 

The little boy pouted, "Why not?" 

"Because you're a baby." 

"No, I'm not! I'm this many!" 

Leo held out four fingers, "See! I'm not a baby!" 

Damian squinted his eyes, "Yes, you are!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

The two continued until Dick pulled them apart, "Okay Dami, be the adult here." 

"This… Drake spawn is insufferable!" 

Dick rolled his eyes, "Remember he's also Marinette's kid. You like Marinette!" 

"TT! I tolerate Dupain-Cheng!" 

Dick smiled, "Yeah but in Damian language that means you like them, even if you insist that you don't." 

He tutted, but he seemed to treat his nephews slightly nicer than before, so Dick counted it as a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay  
> Join my discord https://discord.gg/GNAHKBRX3J


End file.
